The present invention relates to a hi-hat cymbal holder, and more particularly relates to an improvement in operability of a hi-hat cymbal holder used for adjusting the distance between upper and lower cymbal plates (hereinafter called "cymbal gap") which are held thereby.
In general operation for plying a hi-hat cymbal, a foot pedal is stepped to make the upper cymbal plate strike on the lower cymbal plate, or either or both cymbal plates are struck with a drum stick whilst closing or opening the two cymbal plates. In the case of a twin bass system wherein a pair of bass drums are used in combination, however, player's feet are occupied by two sets of foot pedals for the drums and, as a consequence, cannot be used for stepping a cymbal foot pedal for closing the two cymbal plates. Stated otherwise, it is impossible to strike the cymbal plates in the closed state with a drum stick.
Several proposals have already been made in an attempt to remove such inconveniences in operation of a hi-hat cymbal. For example, proposals are made in Japanese Utility Model Opening Hei. 1-60258 and Japanese Patent Publication Sho. 62-38711.
In the case of the hi-hat cymbal disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Opening Hei. 1-60258, a lower cymbal receiver is mounted near the lower end of a shaft held by a cymbal stand and an upper cymbal receiver is slidably mounted near the upper end of the shaft. A spring is arranged below the upper cymbal receiver so as to urge the upper cymbal receiver upwards. A nut accompanied with a handle is arranged above the upper cymbal receiver in screw engagement with a screw formed near the upper end of the shaft in order to urge the upper cymbal receiver downwards. Cymbal gap is adjusted by turning the nut via the handle to move the upper cymbal plate vertically. In case one needs to adjust the cymbal gap on this construction while continuing stick striking performance, it is very difficult to practice the cymbal gap adjustment because the nut with the handle is located near the position on the upper cymbal plate to be struck by a drum stick.
In the construction of the hi-hat cymbal disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Sho. 62-38711, a stand pipe holds a lower cymbal plate at its upper end and a supporting rod for an upper cymbal plate is slidably mounted to the stand pipe via an elastic body unit whilst being urged upwards. The supporting rod is slightly slidable by operation of a screw mechanism arranged near the bottom of the stand pipe. Gap adjustment is carried out by turning the screw mechanism. In case one needs to adjust the cymbal gap on this construction while continuing stick striking performance, it is also very difficult to practice the cymbal gap adjustment because the screw mechanism is located remote from the position of the player.